


Let's Save Water, Baby

by hollyster



Series: Louis/Harry [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Harry Styles - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, OS, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis tops, one direction - Freeform, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyster/pseuds/hollyster
Summary: I promise you it'll get better, I wrote this when I was merely 16 years old, now I'm 18 :D  and if you haven't noticed, this is a party of my Louis/Harry Serie where I'll post the One Shots, so check it out? Please hahaAll the love - J





	Let's Save Water, Baby

Let's Save Water - Larry

Harry's POV

Giggling I ran into our hotel with Louis, we actually just wanted to picnic in the park but the rain had surprised us, oh and the fans as well. I swear, they are always there, to anytime and anyplace. It's creepy but also lovely. In the elevator I shook my long hair to get the most water out of my hair like a dog. "Eww Haz, you sod!" Louis complained with a laugh.

Since all our clothes were soaked wet, a small pool had formed to our feet in the elevator and I began to shiver since the air condition was operating. "Should we take a shower and save a bit water as well?" Louis winked at me and I nodded with a chuckle, "Of course, I'm always up for saving water." Then I grabbed his collar, pushing him against the wall of the elevator and kissed him desperately, Louis of course returned my kiss and hugged my waist since I was a bit taller than him.

A small sound signaled us that we had reached our floor and before I knew what was happening, Louis pulled me out of the lift and to our suite, "Not so fast, Boo. My legs may be long but I hate cardio," I called as I tried not to face plant.

My boyfriend stopped in front of the door of our suite, searched for the key card and opened the door. Quickly I entered and threw my damp jacket in some random corner of the room as I heard to clicking sound of the door being locked and the next thing I knew was him pressing me against the wall and kissing me.

Louis released me from my wet shirt and tackled my neck with wild kisses, before I gently pushed him away and laughed, "Hold your horses!" And he looked at me with lustfilled eyes, "Well, you can ride my horse if you want," he winked but I just walked pass him into the bathroom with a laugh. I doffed my other clothes and stepped into the huge shower, turning on the hot water and moaned as the pleasuring liquid hit my cold skin.

"Hello," someone whispered into my ear and I turned around to look into the smiling face of my naked boyfriend. Laughing, I pressed him against the tiled, cold wall and chased my lips onto his smooth ones. Louis always has smooth ones, mainly cause he used these EOS things. And since he was 'a man' he only used the mint one cause it has a special spicy taste and it's turquoise.

He moaned as his back hit the cold wall and I took advantage of it by slipping my tongue into his mouth, causing him to moan and wrap his small arms around my neck. Suddenly he grabbed my hips and turned us around so that it was now me who was pressed against the wall while he attacked my neck again with love bites. I tilted my head so he had more access to my skin as he marked me from my ear down to my collar bone.

All of a sudden, I got turned around so I was facing the wall, my arms got pressed over my head and I felt lips, ghosting over a sensitive hickie, "Okay darling, this will hurt..." Then he entered me with one hard thrust and I groaned loudly as I hit the cold wall with my forehead. Damn, we've had sex so many times but his size still kind of hurt me and it was great since I liked the pain he brought me.

Louis grabbed my hips and slammed his hips against mine, creating loud slapping sounds echoing through the bathroom. His movements became faster and harder, causing us both to moan in pleasure. Then he pulled out fully, wetted three fingers and circled one over my rim before he fucked me with his fingers hard and as I was close to coming, he pulled his fingers out and ran his dick back into me with a hard thrust, pushing me over the cliff into heaven.

He soon followed me with a deep moan and a whimper as he released his cum inside me and kissed my head from behind, "That was great." I nodded and my knee gave away as he pulled himself out of me, letting me fall on the ground and I moaned when I felt his sperm dribbling out of my widened hole, those were the moments I loved the most. When I just laid there and felt his cum dribbling out of me.

"Aw Baby, c'mon, let's get dry and watch movies," Louis cooed as he picked my up and dried us with a towel, before carrying me into our kind size bed. Then he put me on some boxer shorts, "Hey, you okay?" he asked when I was still quietly whimpering. "Y-yeah, it w-was just so...uhh, ecstatic for me," I answered with closed eyes, I suddenly was tired as hell and the sound of Louis laughing didn't help to stop me from drifting into a slumber. Actually, his laugh was music to my ears and I only could sleep with music in my ears.

I felt him cuddling up to me from behind and covering us with blankets before he kissed the spot over my ear and whispered, "I love you, Hazza." I only could mutter an "I love you too, Boo Bear," before I was fully asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise you it'll get better, I wrote this when I was merely 16 years old, now I'm 18 :D and if you haven't noticed, this is a party of my Louis/Harry Serie where I'll post the One Shots, so check it out? Please haha
> 
> All the love - J


End file.
